sailor_moon_fanseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Moon fanseries Wiki:Policy
Hello, , it seems you are new or simply haven't read the policy yet. Like all wikis this has a policy that all users are required to follow. If not followed you could/will be punished. These rules are not to be taken lightly and don't try to find a loophole because you can still be punished. Please take note that the policy is open to changing! User Code * If, 18 or older you cannot date someone that is under 18; that is an offense and you'll be reported. ** If there is fake aging going on one of the users within must come forward ASAP with their REAL age. To prevent further issues. * The user cannot be inappropriate in conduct nor can they be swearing all over. ** Meaning do not say the F-word or other swears; if it's not in the canon universe don't say it! * Sockpuppeting is not allowed. * Badge farming isn't allowed, either. Character Creation I'd suggest you take the litmus test to be safe as we don't appreciate Mary Sues/Gary Stus here and want creativity however you can make your character slightly OP but use those traits sparingly and be careful with clichés! * Your character can be related to a canon character in your series however don't have them be related to other's OCs without permission. ** Your character can be paired with a canon character also. * The character cannot be extremely emo or "insane"; those things are just fazes and we don't want this wiki becoming the Creepypasta Wiki. * She/He cannot be a Mary Sue/Gary Stu unless stated as a joke. * Villains are allowed of course same with royalty. * On the character's page use the character infobox. Chat Policy * No NSFW stuff is allowed! ** Keep that in the PMs. * Spamming will result in a temporary chat ban. * Nothing above PG-13/TV-14 as there is minors. ** Meaning do not say the F-word or other swears; if it's not in the canon universe don't say it! * No harassment! ** Critiquing is not harassment but don't be too harsh with critiquing. * Be kind and polite to other users, please. * Putting links that lead to crash sites or the log out page is strictly prohibited! * No dating others in the chat; keep that in PMing. Fan Fiction * The maximum rating for the fan fiction is PG-13/TV-14. * NSFW stuff is strictly prohibited in fan fictions! * Do not say the F-word or other swears; if it's not in the canon universe don't say it! * Stealing other's fan fictions is prohibited. * Parodies are allowed. ** Same with AUs and crossovers. Images and Videos * Pornography isn't allowed! * A lot of gore is strictly prohibited. * Don't steal other users' images/videos! If you don't follow the policy... These are the punishments given to those who don't follow the policy! Articles that break policy rules will be deleted ASAP. Some policy punishments are subject to change. Some punishments are not listed for some of the rules. Breaking One Policy Rule # You'll get a warning every time you do break that one rule! # If you keep breaking that rule you'll get a temporary suspension from the wiki. # Once the rule has been broken a certain number of times you are banned for 6 months! # Further punishments can happen after the banning of 6 months depending on the severity of breaking the rule! Breaking Two to Four Policy Rules # A warning for each time of breaking the two to four rules. # After 3 warnings you get banned for 6 months. # If repetitive breaking of the rules a permanent banning could take place or a temporary but longer than 6 months banning in possible. Breaking Five or More Policy Rules # A six week ban. # After repetitive breaking a year ban will take place! # If breaking still happens after any other banning there will be a definite permanent ban! Category:Important Pages